1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCB) and carriers for securing the PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printed circuit boards are manufactured to use Surface Mount Technology (SMT) in the mounting of components. Generally, an SMT PCB requires operators to secure the PCB to a carrier manually, by, for example, sticking the PCB to the carrier by glue, which results in low efficiency and high cost.